


Heaven [Art]

by MaesterChill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Art, Clubbing, Dancing, Fanart, Heaven Nightclub, M/M, Podium Dancer Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: When Harry hauled Malfoy up onto his podium that night in Heaven nightclub, he knew he'd found his angel.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95
Collections: Squee Squad Birthday Gifts





	Heaven [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lettersbyelise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Elise! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!  
> Hope you have a really gorgeous day, honey!  
> Maybe one day we'll get to go back to Heaven, but for now we'll just have to let Harry and Draco enjoy it.


End file.
